From utility models number 1030929, 1063891 and 106578 hinges of the mentioned type are already known, in which the rotation pin of the hinges is embodied in a tubular supporting profile, wherein at each of the end portions thereof is mounted a pair of leaves. The appearance of the hinge assembly is determined by the combination of materials and colours thereof that form the leaves and the tubular profile, making it difficult for said assembly to be customized for each piece of furniture.
Moreover, the pairs of leaves are mounted onto the end portions of the supporting tubular profile, which may give rise to undesired interferences with the elements of the piece of furniture that they are linking. In addition, for a given length of the tubular profile, the spacing or distance between the pairs of leaves is fixed, which may impede the mounting of the hinge. With the aforementioned constitution it is also difficult to adapt the hinge to the different heights of doors or elements to be linked.
According to the mentioned background, the leaves of each pair of leaves are mounted onto the supporting profile by means of a common pin, which coincides with the axis of said profile.